The Death Sentence
by Ryho
Summary: 12 year old Cecil Kaashi is left in his birth place the Shadow Temple after the death of his mother. 6 years later as a result of revenge he heads out to slay fiends with his best and only friend Axel.
1. Prologue

"C-Cecil a-aren't you g-lad L-link s-s-saved T-t-t-the temple?" Said Cecil's Mother chokingly lying on the Shadow Temple's entrance in a bloody heap.

"M-mom your hurt aren't you?" yelled Cecil concerned.

"Y-a-ah a g-group of 6 demi gods made sure of that..." said Cecil's mom coughing up blood.

"Mom don't go!!!!!!" Yelled Cecil feeling tears roll down his eyes.

"Listen Cecil before I go I want you to know that I love you...an...d don't...let...those...damned villagers...treat you like a monster...just because...you were born in the Shadow temple-..." She then passed away.

"NOOOOOOO MOM!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Cecil crying.

"Mom I will avenge you I will!!" and so Cecil practiced hard everyday for 6 years. And even though the villagers put him down he just kept on going.

"Disclaimer- I do not own Zelda nor do I own any of the characters, lands or references to chars. But I do own Cecil axel khali Amy and Sara. you must ask me to use them. However my friend owns Drake the Throne. Ask him if you want to use him."


	2. Chapter 1 Kokiri Rage

Chapter 1  
Kokiri Rage

6 years later

"Cecil your requested at Kokiri Forest."

"Yah yah I know." Said Cecil None to happy about it. "Just let me finish my daily prayer to my mom." Cecil did so and left His home the Shadow Temple.

"Cecil its been killing me ever since I've got the letter requesting you….and I must know what you did this time?"

"Well Axel I kinda destroyed a Kokiri's house slaying fiends." said Cecil embarrassed.

"Your lucky I'm your friend or else I'd be bitching about it to. You should have thought before you acted.

"Look Axel I'm sorry it was either the house or that damn Kokirian who was to busy "working" to notice the 20ft tall demonic snake behind him!" said Cecil nearly yelling.

"Well I suppose a house being destroyed is a hell of a lot better than a life being taken." Axel said.

"Yah….though the guy could have been a lot more grateful that I saved his life….but, I guess he preferred him dieing instead of the house being destroyed." said Cecil.

"But its gonna cost a horse load of damn rupees. But I think I can manage that much. However you will owe me." Complained Axel.

"Actually I volunteered to rebuild the house myself." Cecil said.

"Then I volunteer myself to HELP you rebuild the house." Axel said.

The two then exited The Graveyard and entered Kakariko Village. And the conversation carried on. 

"You know Cecil being your only damn friend I sympathize for you. Your were born in the Shadow Temple. What is more the villagers in almost every town or village think you're a demon….and because of that they hate you. And you mom died when you where twelve. A little while after that you met me…I was always there for you. I stuck up for you, helped you, hell I even beat the shit out of the local gang. And yet I am still here today beside you. I am what a true friend is. And even today I help you. I slay fiends with you. Now you gotta say that for your only friend I'm a pretty good one." Summarized Axel.

"Indeed you are. In fact you're a phenomenal friend. Those villagers can just go to hell!!!! I don't need their instant opinion!!! Besides I got you and the Kokiri's." Cecil Replied.

"Your taking this to seriously though. What you need to do is give them all a good long touching motivational speak so they won't mess with you anymore." Said Axel jumping down a group of stairs. They continued on through the town until they reached the entrance which was currently blocked by a kokirian.

The Kokirian seemed enraged and spoke like he was enraged as he yelled out at Cecil "You bastard!!!!! You unleashed those fiends upon my family didn't you!!!!!??!! I should kill you for that!!!" No sooner was that said then the took action and punched Cecil across the face.

"I did not!!!!" Protested Cecil desperately. But the man refused to believe Cecil punching him again.

"Because of YOU our house is destroyed and my son is injured!!!!" Yelled the kokirian again.

Axel had had enough of this. Taking advantage of the kokirians height (4'6 vs. 6'2) Axel picked him up by the shirt with little to no trouble. "Listen here you little punk!!! Cecil trys his best every day risking his ass out there JUST so you and every other person in Hyrule can be safe!!!! He can't be two places at once!!! So I suggest you start showing a little respect!!! Oh and by the way You would have been more safe back in Kokiri forest." Yelled Axel furiously droping and leaving the kokirian speechless.

"Nothing left to say? Good I'll just leave you here to think about it." said Axel leaving Kakariko Village with Cecil.

As Cecil and Axel entered the vast and gorgeous fields of Hyrule they started a new conversation while half way listening to the birds, ravens, Hawks, and Eagles make "music."

"These fields are beautiful!!! You know Cecil I'm gonna build a house out here someday. Its gonna match this fields beauty." Said Axel staring at the scenery in awe.

"I hope you do. Me, I'm just gonna Seal up the Shadow Temple so that only I may enter and I'm gonna live in Termina." Said Cecil just as amazed by the scenery.

"That far away!!! Hell no!!! I'm not traveling that far JUST to pay you a nice little visit!!" Axel nearly yelled as they walked by Lon Lon Ranch.

"You know we need a horse so we can get to place to place faster." Said Cecil thoughtfully.

"Yah we really do…" Said Axel walking towards the Kokiri Forest entrance along side of Cecil.

Axel and Cecil then entered the forest and walked slowly across the bridge towards Kokiri Village. Once they entered a kokirian blocked there way.

"Hey your late Cecil!" Said the Kokirian.

"Sorry I just-"

"We got side tracked….I won't let it happen again." Apologized Axel sincerely.

The two got started by collecting some wood and rebuilding the house. Cecil applied the wood whilst Axel got the wood. They got off to a good start.

….

"DAMN!!! Four hours and were but ¼ of the way there!!!" Cursed Axel wiping some sweat off of his forehead. 

"I know that's a bunch of crap!!!" Axel yelled out causing the Kokirians to stare at them like they were crazy.

True they got off to a good start but now they were exhausted yet they kept going.

……………………

"FINNALY!!!!! Were finished!!!!" yelled Axel falling to the ground overly exhausted.

"Took us seven hours though!!! And now its nightfall. That's just Great." said Cecil sarcastically.

"Well you two are more than welcome to stay at my house." Said a soft feminous voice.

Cecil and Axel immediately swung around to find not a Kokirian woman but a hylian woman with long red hair and had a purple dress on.

"Yes we would." Said both Axel and Cecil surprised that she wasn't Kokirian.

"She has perfect curves man…" Axel whispered to Cecil.

"Shut up you perv." Cecil almost said loudly.

Axel and Cecil followed the woman into her house and examined what was inside.

The floor was carpeted with soft fur, the wall was lavender, and there were artifacts on almost every shelf.

"You should see my library. I sort of have a knack for books. So don't be surprised at the amount of books I have." the woman said.

"OH um my name is uh Cexal DI mean Eaxel, I mean Axel my name is Axel!!! And this here is my friend Cecil." Said Axel stammering.

"Well I'm Amy and I am a bit of a mage and an archer." said Amy.

"Well I'm a fiend slayer." said Cecil.

"I steal the abilitys and elements from enemies or the enviroment." said Axel.

"That's cool you're a twilight user." said Amy walking with the two towards her house.

"Well Axel you can sleep with me in my bed and Cecil you can sleep in my spare bed in the attic." Said Amy with a smile.

"Nice." Cecil said sighing.

"AW poor Cecil all alone up there in the dark. It must be terrifying." said Axel with a laugh.

"If you weren't my friend right now I'd-" Cecil threatened Axel.

"Yah Yah I get the picture well I'll see you in the mourning." said Axel leaving into Amy's bedroom.

Chapter End

"Disclaimer- i do not own zelda nor do i own any of the characters, lands or references to chars. But I do own cecil axel khali amy and sara. you must ask me to use them. However my friend owns Drake the Throne. Ask him if you wanna use him."

  



	3. Chapter 2 The Journal and the Demi Gods

Chapter Two

The Journal and the Demented Fiend Demi Gods

"Well at least it's quiet now." Cecil sighed out. Cecil got up and decided to take a look at Amy's library having nothing left to do. Cecil walked up Amy's stairs and noticed an ancient rug on the floor. Cecil didn't want to ruin it so he slipped his boots off. By the steps and continued onward for a couple of minutes. Cecil made tons of rights and lefts until he found a door labeled Library Cecil opened it and what was inside was…..another hallway, but this one was straight on north. Cecil sighed and ran towards the door, opened it, and walked in. The very sight of the library was breathtaking.

"Holy SHIT!!!!" Cecil cursed looking at the vast amount of shelves, books, trophies, animal skins, and royal decorations.

On the all sides there were rows labeled Journal's, Astronomy, Math, Science, and many many more. What interested Cecil the most was a book in the center that was in a glass case, surrounded by roses and a sword. Cecil ran up to it removed the glass case, opened it and read.

Day 1

Today I met a fairy!!! Her name is Navi. She wanted me to see the Great Deku Tree! However I wasn't allowed to pass according to the Kokirian Guard. He told me it was because I needed to have a sword and a shield and that the road ahead was dangerous. So I left towards the Kokirian shop and I purchased there a Kokirian Shield. Then to get the Kokirian sword I crawled through a small hole in the garden and once I crawled into the destination I almost got ran over by a huge rock!!! I ventured through the small maze until I found the chest containing…..The Kokirian Sword. I then traveled towards the Kokirian guard, but before that Saria noticed my Fairy and congratulated me. After I got the okay from the guard I traveled to the great deku tree slaying a few fiends on the way and he tells me that there is a great evil inside him. Then he asks me if I will agree to vanquish this evil. I agreed and ventured inside of him. I had to go through a large, vast series of obstacles. There where dekus, deku shrubs, and many others inside of the Great Deku Tree. I even found the Fairy Slingshot. Once I found the great evil Navi recognized it as Gohma the parasitic queen. Oh she was just ugly. I slashed her twice with no real effect until Navi told me Gohma's weakness. So I shot Gohma down with the slingshot and performed a series of slashes on her eye. Once I finished her off I was teleported outside to the Great Deku Tree and he told me about the three goddesses. Nayru, goddess of wisdom, Din, goddess of power, and Farore, goddess of courage. Together they helped shaped the land we know as Hyrule today. Din forged the land, Farore gave life to the land, and Nayru provided water for the land. Then all three fused to create the triforce. Then they hid its mighty power. After telling me this the Great Deku Tree gave me the Kokiri Emerald. What an honor! I then decided to leave and get some sleep.

xxx Link

Cecil gave a great yawn and closed the journal. "I can't wait to tell Amy and Axel……but I guess it'll have to wait till tomorrow. I better get some sleep myself." Said Cecil leaving with the book towards the attic.

Cecil awoke to broad sunlight in his eyes and the sweet smell of baked bread. Cecil loved bread, especially when its cooked, so this naturally lured him out of bed. He walked down the stairs following the gorgeous scent until he reached the living room and saw Axel rapped in a blanket, sitting on the floor by the fireplace and eating some baked bread.

"Good mourning Cecil!!!! Here is some bread." Amy said with a smile while giving Cecil some bread.

"So Axel how'd you sleep last night? I slept like a log." Cecil questioned.

" I BARLEY GOT ANY SLEEP!!!!! It was way to f-f-fucking cold." Axel yelled cursing.

"No it wasn't! In fact it was a tad bit warm last night." Cecil chuckled.

"Oh yeah I guess I forgot to tell you guys that there is little to no heat in my room due to the fact that its still under construction." Amy pointed out laughing.

"Well that's okay but now for the important thing I found in your library Amy." Cecil pointed out taking out a journal labeled Link's Journal.

"Oh um Link gave his journal to me. He said he didn't need it any more and that I should look at it every once in a while." Amy said again.

"Woah that's filled with vast information!!!" Axel said.

"Well it should, after all it IS LINK's Journal." Amy said.

"And look it even has a bestiary." Axel said amazed.

"Well we might…NO!!! We NEED this journal for our fiend slaying and your element/ability absorption Axel." Cecil said.

"I suppose but…..if you ARE going to borrow the journal……..I'M GOIN WITH!!!!!" Amy said grabbing her great bow and a large quiver from her storage.

"It's totally fine by me babe." Axel said.

SMACK.

"OW!!!! What did you smack me for?!!?!?" Axel yelled rubbing his cheek.

"Don't ever call me babe okay hun. " Amy said making a point.

After Cecil, Amy, and Axel were done packing their stuff they said their good byes and left into The Lost Woods not knowing what dangers lie ahead.

Elsewhere deep within the Lost Woods

"Okay we've all assembled here Jinx what is it?" asked a figure.

"Well as you may or may not have known I have released the fiends from the 6 temples to unleash total hell upon Hyrule. Well the problem is that there is a group of 3 that have found Link's Journal. They are all destined to become the new sages. The Fiend slayer has a bit of an angelic aura to him but doesn't even know it. The twilight user can absorb the abilities, or elements of anyone or anything. And lastly the woman is a priest that user a great bow….EXCELLENT SHOT. Now this could prove to be a problem. Link's Journal contains information about the six temples, and a lot of the fiends we are unleashing on Hyrule. So I propose we cast a death sentence and give the light medallion to Cecil. We give him a week and if they fail to restore peace to Hyrule within that amount of time they will never posses all the medallions PLUS they'll be short one sage. Then we shall reek havoc on Hyrule now, and for many many years to come." Jinx said explaining his evil plot.

"That's genius Jinx!!" said a deku.

"Tch, Rakay what makes it genius….I mean if we fail which we very well could we will get sealed or even worse KILLED OFF!!!!" Shouted a kokirian.

"Kain don't be so hard on Raykay he's just a Deku." sympathized a sorceress.

"Shiva don't even start…..you've tortured Dekus for years." said a zora.

"Ziek you've done your fair share to gorons also so I don't want to even hear you complain." Shouted a gerudo.

"Lexa I'm an evil zora…I hate fire, Gorons love fire, therefore I kill gorons because I am evile." retorted Ziek.

"SIELENCE!!! I will hear no more of this nonsense!!! Besides they approach soon….so be READY!!." Jinx yelled out silencing his companions.

Lost Woods, Near the entrance.

"So tell me Amy…why am I carrying you?" Questioned Axel holding giving Amy a 15 minute "Piggie Back ride".

"Because I hate mud." Amy answered simply.

"Well why couldn't Cecil do it??!?!" yelled Axel.

"Because he's carrying everything!! And besides I like you more…your more talkative and kinda cute." said Amy. -And easily fooled.- Thought Amy as she snickered.

The three made many turns, curves, jumps, runs, and even climbing up vines. The Woods were particularly foggy that day. Cecil almost got lost once or twice due to this. This continued until they reached the Lost Woods portal that would take them to Goron City.

"FINALLY!!!" Axel yelled praising that they had finally made it.

"Oh quit wining Axel!!! I don't see why your winning seeing as though your carrying a girl and I'm carrying our heavy crap!!!" Cecil yelled.

"MWAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A voice evilly laughed.

"What the?" Amy said confused.

"You must be the three that found HIS journal. Well don't worry we won't kill you…..yet." said another voice.

This confused Amy, Cecil, and Axel. This was until 6 figures dropped down in front of them making the fog it self retreat. The sunlight shined on them and revealed their race. One was an odd looking Deku wearing gold armor and a gold cape, whilst wielding an over sized sword that looked like a giant butcher knife. Another was a zora who's fins were pitch black, not comparing to his pure red eyes. He wielded a great axe with a demonic aura. Next there was an average sized Kokirian holding two razor short swords. His clothes were crimson colored. Next was a woman who had pure blue hair and strangely pure Crystal skin. Another was a Gerudo who looked a bit familiar. She wore see through silk that revealed mythril armor. She wielded two scimitars. One of fire and one of ice. Then finally last but not least….there was a demonic looking hylian. He wore pitch black armor, a head band over one eye and a red cape. He wielded two swords. One was Demonic and the other was Holy. Much like the swords Cecil wielded.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry….where have my ancient manners gone….I-we forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Jinx…..I wield vast Demonic Shadow magic, two swords tainted with the powers of heven and hell much like Cecil's, and many secrets. I am a Demonic Hylian. I am also the demi shadow god." Jinx said with an evil smirk.

"I'm Ziek. I wield a great axe, a Great Bow, a sword made from the bones of Gorons, water elemental Attacks and Magic, and my only defense is the adamant scales I was blessed with from birth. I am obviously The Demi Water God. Errrr and a Zora." Said the Zora.

"I'm Lexa. I wield two elemental scimitars, mithrill armor, Two daggers, Spiritual attacks and magic, and Pegasus boots. I am the demi Spirit God. Also I'm Gerudian." Lexa said staring at Axel.

"I'm Raykay!!! Don't let my petit size fool you, I'll chop you to pieces!!!! I wield gold armor, a gold cape, a clawshot, Earth elemental attacks and magic, and the Wind Buster!!!(the over sized butcher knife with a curve at the top.) I am the Forest Demi God!!! And obviously I am a deku!!" Raykay yelled proudly.

"I'm Kain…..-sigh-. I wield two razor swords, a mirror shield, and fire elemental attacks and magic. I am the fire Demi God. And I'm kokirian." Kain said leaning against a tree.

"And I'm Shiva. I wield Two Light blades, a Holy torch, Elemental Minions, elemental Light attacks and magic, and I naturally have vast beauty. My defense is my skin. Like Ziek I too was blessed with armored skin. Only his is made out of Adamant and mine is made out of Crystal. I am the Demi Light god. Not only that but I am a sorceress. My race is human. And believe me I'm not a good person." Shiva declared.

"Yah that's nice and all but….when are we gonna get to the part where we kick your ass." Axel said confident.

"Why you little…..UGH!!! Fine you wanna cast the spell the hard way? That's just fine by me!!!!" Jinx yelled dashing forward slashing Cecil up into the air and jumping for him.

Unfortunately for Jinx Amy shot his calve with an arrow. This caused him to fall to the ground unconscious. Shiva then torched Amy, entrapping her in a holy flame. Axel dashed forward slashing rapidly at Shiva rapidly with his Scimitars. Missing numerous times.

"Its time to use some powers of my own." Axel said making several hand signs causing a blue ray to shoot Shiva and shoot back at Axel. Axel was now completely light. Shiva screeched and shot a ray of light out of her hands while two minions went to finish Axel off. It didn't work out so well. Due to Axel retorting with a beam of his own and Cecil jumping and slashing one minion. While this went on The other Demi gods were chanting a spell and were nearly done. Cecil just kept slicing the minions that Shiva threw out at him while Axel shot many light bullets at Shiva. The battle continued until the spell was finished.

"ITAV ROCEA SINCZED!!!!!!" The six Demi Gods yelled out.

Total hell broke loose!!!! This caused a water explosion, a Death Sentence (on Cecil), and afterwards the area was destroyed.

"Foolish Cecil we have put a Death Sentence on you…..you have a week to save Hyrule or you will fail yourself, your friends, and Hyrule." Jinx said while Cecil was in the process of fainting.

Cecil's Last thoughts- Dead?!?!?!?

Chapter End

Itav Rocea- Death Sentence

Sinczed(Sink.Zed)- Water Bomb.


	4. Chapter 3 Lexa The Dream Eater

Chapter Three

Lexa- The Dream Eater

Axel awoke to a wolf howling at the moon loudly. He took a moment to soak everything in until he remembered everything.

-Why can't…..I….move. There's something…….heavy on my……chest. - Axel thought while opening his eyes.

"Amy?!?!?" Axel yelled out seeing that it was Amy who was lying on his chest unconscious.

Amy squirmed and came to due to Axel yelling.

"A-A-Axel………" whispered Amy eye's closed.

"Are you okay?" questioned Axel.

"Yah, something broke my fall." said Amy eye's still closed.

"Yah that something, was me." said Axel laughing a bit.

"Oh I'm s-s-s-sorry." Said Amy blushing wildly getting off Axel.

"It's okay. Um where's Cecil?" asked Axel.

"UGH!!! Ohhhhh God!!!!!" came Cecil's voice from behind a bush.

"Poor poor Cecil. Damn fool never stood a chance. He will be missed by all." said Axel jokingly.

"Oh hell no!!! Not today not AH!!!! Cecil Kashi refuses to die a virgin!!!" Yelled Cecil from the bush.

"Well at least we know where he is. That's what….ONE goal accomplished so far on this journey." Amy laughed out.

"Could you stop talking and get me outta this bush. I'm kinda….er stuck." said Cecil.

"Okay fine." said Axel walking over to the bush.

Axel helped Cecil up and gathered all their stuff.

"Well I guess we should start now." Said Amy.

"Yah. First we start at the Temple of Time, then well I guess Death Mountain, then Kokiri Forest, then Lake Hylia, then The Graveyard, and FINALLY the Desert." Said Cecil .

"Well the quickest route to Market Town would be through that portal. It leads us to Goron City we could rest there and then start for Market Town in the afternoon tomorrow." said Axel.

"Okay lets go then." said Amy rushing off towards the portal. Cecil and Axel followed starting a race of their own.

Goron City, Death Mountain

7 Days Remain

…….

Once Cecil, Axel, and Amy arrived through the portal they weren't prepared for what they saw. Goron's were fleeing in terror as they were engulfed with flames, but that wasn't the reason they were fleeing. Some Goron's limbs were severed, some were killed off by Gerudo assassin's, Moblins', and like likes'. The shop was closed, but about to be open. There were torches everywhere. Blood on the walls. The place was in pure CHAOS!!

"The work of Lexa no doubt!!" yelled Axel.

"This sickens me!!! I say we avenge the fallen Gorons'." Declared Amy.

"Charge!!!!!!!!!!!" Cecil yelled running into battle followed by his companions.

Axel performed a front flip, landing on the bottom floor. He then drew out his scimitars and impaled two Like Likes'. Amy stayed on the second floor firing arrows off rapidly at several moblins. There were two headshots, three limb removals, and seven chest shots. She retreated behind a boulder avoid upcoming spears, swords, boomerangs, chains, flails, rocks, knives, and arrows. Unfortunately Amy got hit in the shoulder with an arrow. She cried out in pain. Hearing this pissed Axel off so he finished the moblins he was fighting and made his way to the hell raisers. There were fifteen of them in counting, all gerudo's. To the first three he sliced and impaled. The second group of three put him in a three way sword fight. They all slashed and he somersaulted outta the way. This resulted in the gerudo's getting their swords, mace's, and katanna's stuck in the ground. Axel then took an aggressive swing removing the Gerudo's heads'. Cecil did a back flip off of the second floor and landed on the ground floor.

"Don't worry Axel I got the rest. You can take off some of your anger on the leader of this raid." yelled Cecil pointing at a Black Knight slowly advancing towards Amy.

While Axel ran off towards the Black Knight Cecil handled the remaining nine gerudos'. They decided to all attack Cecil. The archers stayed behind the assassins. Cecil rushed forward and sliced the closet assassin failing in his attempts. In return the assassin sliced Cecil across the chest causing Cecil to scream in agony and fall to the floor.

-Ugh. I mIgHt noT wIn THIs oNE. Could This bE tHe END!!!?!!?- Cecil thought. He was so sure he was going to die a blue light flashed in front of him. He wasn't on the floor anymore. He was in the air. -What the hell!??!!- Cecil opened his eyes and examined him self. Not only was he flying but, he had a heavenly aura to him.

"Alright!!! It's pay back time!!!!!" yelled Cecil.

Cecil then held his hand out and without warning a blue ray flew out, covered the gerudo's and exploded the covered enemy's. Cecil then changed back and was falling. The Black Knight seized this opportunity and snatched Cecil from the air.

"Surrender or Angel Boy dies." The Knight said grinning.

"Okay I'm putting my scimitars down." said Axel while doing so.

"Okay now I'll just cuff this guy." the Knight said cuffing Cecil.

-He's either bluffing, or he doesn't work with the demi gods.- Axel thought.

"Okay now your next." the knight said walking towards Axel.

"Hey you forgot about me!!" Amy said shooting an arrow that had a holy aura surrounding it. It hit him on the side of his head. The arrow exploded leaving ¼ of the knight left.

Axel and Cecil stared at her in awe. Symatamiously they both said, "Holy Shit!!!"

"Oh yah I guess I forgot to mention…… I'm a priestess ." said Amy.

"Amazing." said Axel. Water then started pouring from the Ceiling frightening every Goron there.

"Yah I appreciate you well appreciating me, but if you don't mind……USING YOUR TWILIGHT POWERS TO SAVE US ALL!!!!!!!! That'd be nice Hun." said Amy.

"OH sorry." said Axel removing his gauntlets and absorbing the water that came down. After minutes of absorbing the water was gone and Axel fell over unconscious.

"AXEL!!!!" yelled both Amy and Cecil running over to see if he's okay.

"Oh he just used to much of his powers." said Amy sighing.

Cecil and Amy carried Axel to the inn bought a room and called it a day.

……

Cecil's Dream

The very minute Cecil fell asleep he found himself on a platform surrounded by darkness. He looked in all directions to see if there was any sign of a "good" dream. Alas there wasn't. This was indeed a very abnormal dream. Cecil walked around a bit until a voice spoke out to him.

"Cecil…."

"Huh?" replied Cecil startled.

"Come here Cecil…." said the voice again.

Though Cecil didn't want to he found himself moving towards a shadowy figure. The shadowy figure then became Lexa and frightened Cecil. Still he couldn't stop moving towards her.

"Ahh there you are. Now embrace me Cecil." said Lexa smiling.

Cecil did as she said against his own will. Lexa's smile turned into a smirk and she embraced him back slowly thrusting her claws' into his back.

"Tell me Cecil…who do you desire most." said Lexa.

"My mother…." said Cecil.

An image of Cecil's mother appeared in his vision and was swiped away by Lexa.

"No Cecil. You desire me don't you?" questioned Lexa digging her claws deeper into Cecil's back.

"N-yes, Yes I do….Lexa." said Cecil in a trance.

"Good." said Lexa pulling Cecil into a kiss. She continued to dig her claws into his back.

"What are you doing." questioned Cecil afraid of the answer.

"I'm….eating…your….DREAM!!!" yelled Lexa as she thrusted her claws' through Cecil's chest.

"No!!!!" yelled Cecil.

"It's far to late for that." said Lexa. She then started devouring Cecil, sending him into an endless void of darkness.

Dream End

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Yelled out Cecil breathing heavily checking the area around him.

"Cecil what's wrong?" said Amy putting down Link's Journal.

"N-nothing. Just a bad dream. I'll be fine." said Cecil.

"Okay if you say." said Amy sighing.

After Cecil fell asleep again Amy examined him. He was sweating, looked terrified, and was tired. Amy removed his head band and the shirt portion of the tunic. She then placed a wet cloth on his head and decided to get some sleep herself.

Goron City , Death Mountain 7:00 am

6 days remain

Axel woke up to a huge quake, drilling, hammering, and burning. He groaned and tried to remember what happened.

-Okay lets see….Amy kills huge Black Knight dude, we celebrate, water starts pouring from the ceiling, Amy tells me to absorb it, I do, and I pass out. I guess they must have taking me to this inn. How nice of them.-

Axel turned and leaned to the right ( to ) on the bed. This resulted in his face being a few inches away from Amy's face. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail and she looked peaceful.

-She looks so beautiful. Especially when she's asleep. UGH stop it AXEL!!!!! Your letting your emotions get in the way!!!- Axel thought.

Cecil was staring right at the two leaning against the wall. Waiting for at least, Axel to wake up.

"So your awake huh?" said Cecil grinning.

"Yah…..unfortunately." whispered Axel.

"Hey I'm gonna head on over to the current fire sage Darinia he's also the goron leader. You wanna go?" asked Cecil.

"Sure why not." replied Axel.

After Axel got dressed and ate, the two were off. They walked down to the ground floor and walked some more towards the chamber which held only to find out that they needed an answer to a riddle. "What is more pure than god, more evil than the devil, the poor have it, the rich need it, and if you eat it you'll die?"

"Um well eh….I have ……no clue." Axel said sighing.

"Oh my god!! Are you really that stupid!? The answer is NOTHING." Cecil said shaking his head in disappointment.

"Oh….I knew that." Axel said with a grin.

-Ugh sometimes he can be really stupid, but this tops all of his "moments".- Cecil thought with a smile.

"You may enter. I can't really guarantee he'll be there though." The guard said emotionless.

"Thanks." Cecil said walking into the chamber with Axel.

"WHY HELLO THERE!!!!!!!!!"A thunderous voice yelled out.

"Um h-"

"It's been a while since I've seen clothes like that, Darunia said looking at Cecil, "What's your name boy? And who's your friend?" Darunia asked.

"Oh I'm Cecil, this is my friend Axel, and it's nice to meet you." Cecil said.

"Cecil………..Cecil…………Cecil……you mean to tell me that YOUR NAME IS CECIL!?!?!?"Darunia yelled out.

"Yes."

"But, your said to be an demon. Here I'll recite what the priest told us. ,"The child born in the Shadow Temple is truly an ?????(they couldn't understand him). One day he will save us all risking his own life. And for that he will go down as a hero. You should not put him down, nor should you jest of him. What a shame just the opposite happened to you, goro. The reason your said to be a demon is because you were born in the Shadow Temple. But the priest says you're an ???el, goro." Darunia summarized.

"Yah I know. They still mistreat me today." Cecil said.

"Before I arrived in Kakariko village they would beat him, insult him, spit on him, throw things at him, and make fun of him being an orphan. Ah, but when I arrived things changed!! Oh it was about eight years back. I made friends with Cecil, cheered him up, made him tougher, protected him, and reduced the number of bullies." Axel said.

Eight Years ago

"Hey orphan get over here!!"

"I don't have to!!" Cecil yelled.

"Figures you wouldn't. After all you're a-"

"What a demon, freak, orphan, fiend? The list goes on." Cecil finished for the bully.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD FINISH MY SENTENCE!!!!!!!!" the bully said punching Cecil.

The boy continued to punch Cecil until a kid with brown hair, red eyes, wearing gauntlets, approached the two. This kid was Axel. The bully stared at the kid for a minute (holding Cecil by the collar of his shirt) and then continued to beat Cecil.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?!?!" Axel yelled glaring at the bully.

"What's it look like? I'm beating him!!" The bully said continuing to punch Cecil.

"Why?" Axel questioned further.

"Because he's a demon. Don't you know what they say about this kid!?!? He was born in the Shadow Temple and he lives in it. Thus concluding he must be a demon." The bully explained throwing Cecil to the ground and kicking him.

"That's horrible!!!" Axel yelled. "People like you sicken me!!" Axel yelled again punching the bully in the face. The bully countered, punching Axel in the gut.

"Tch you really think you can take me." the bully said giving Axel a DDT.(XD wrestling move) Axel, after the blow was completely dazed. Eventually he stumbled to his feet.

"Y-yes!" Axel yelled charging at the bully ramming him head on. The bully tried to punch Axel in the gut again, but missed. This time Axel grabbed him by the thought and lifted the bully above his head.

"Don't mess with me, don't mess with him, and don't mess with others!!" Axel yelled slamming the bully onto a mound of dirt.

"Hey kid are you ok?" Axel asked Cecil helping him to his feet.

"Yah I guess so." Cecil said rubbing a bruise.

"You guess so?" Axel said laughing. He then took a moment to examine Cecil. His raven hair was illuminated by the sun. The red shirt he was wearing was now dirty, torn, and bloody. His turquoise eyes were barley open, due to his now black eyes. And he his nose was bleeding.

"Hey do you want to be my friend?" Cecil asked expecting an unfortunate answer. Instead Axel said yes and the two exchanged information.

Present- Chief's Room, Goron City

6 Days Remain

"Heh, interesting past you two have there." Darunia said staring at his Calderon. The Calderon halted showing the image of Cecil and Axel, shocking the two.

"How'd you do that?!?!" Cecil asked in amazement.

"It's a gift…from…a….WIZARD!!" Darunia yelled in yet again a thunderous voice.

"Ok. Um we came here to ask if you could maybe lend us some armor, or at least red tunics." Cecil said getting on track.

"So you want armor. Well my answer is NO!!! We need that armor to protect us if another battle is to break out!" Darunia answered.

"Come on!!! All we're asking for is three fucking armor plates!!!!" Axel cursed.

"No!!!! And just for that get the hell out, GORO!!!!!!!" Darunia yelled signaling for his guards to escort them out.

"Now that was some cheap-ass bullshit!!!" Axel yelled kicking the dirt under his feet.

"Axel don't be mad at him. He's just deciding what's best for the city." Cecil said walking towards the inn.

"Yah I guess you're right." Axel said sighing. 

Chapter End

Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda or for that fact any thing on it J thank you.


End file.
